1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lights and more particularly pertains to lenses which may be utilized for preventing a light from becoming fouled and obscured by bird droppings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a light with a lens is known in the prior art. More specifically, lights with lenses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing light are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,917 describes an inset runway light for collecting the light generated by a light source and elevating and bending the light rays so that the emitted light hugs the runway in a prescribed pattern and direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,120 illustrates an airport beacon unit which includes an omnidirectional or wide angle flashing lamp for aiding pilot location of an airport runway threshold, and a directional flashing lamp for guiding the final approach to the runway.
While the aforementioned patents serve to accomplish their respective objectives and requirements, none of the above patents provides a light with a lens that is operable to prevent the light from becoming fouled and obscured by bird droppings.
In this respect, the bird resistant lens according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a bird resistant lens apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a light from becoming fouled and obscured by bird droppings.